AMIGOS
by pandora-weasley
Summary: Esta es la historia de un Edward mujeriego, una Bella sexi y decidida, una Jasper enamorado de Bella, una Alice anoréxica y loco, un Emmett abandonado y una Rosalie poco femenina, metida en el estudio y la música TODOS HUMANOS


Edward POV

Los rayos del sol entraron por la venta despertándome como siempre, un nuevo día comenzaba con sus cosas habituales, al levantarme lo primero que hice fue hacer ejercicio no de la nada se conserva es te cuerpo que tengo. He cierto no me he presentando mi nombre es Edward tengo 18 años estoy casi por terminar el segundo año del instituto

Esculle la alarma del reloj por lo que corrí la cortina de mi ventana para tener una mejor vista de mi vecina ya me había dado cuenta que a las ocho empunto de la mañana le gustaba cambiarse frente a su ventana dejándome verla completamente desnuda, no es que fuera algo nuevo para mi ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, por el contrario pero ese es otro tema

Estaba tan distraído mirando que casi no note a mi hermana Elizabet, Eli le decíamos lo amigos, me estaba haciéndome señas para que hiciera el movimiento habitual para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de sus concurridas escapadas en plena noche. subí el volumen de mi reproductor poniendo como siempre rock pesado le hice la señal a Eli para que subiera y mientras tanto

- Edward baja el volumen por dios todos los días es lo mismo- grito mi papa desde la puerta del cuarto yo solo ponía mi cara de angelito y apretaba algunos botones que sabia que no afectarían el volumen, vi pasar a Eli de tras de mi papa regalándome como siempre su sonrisa de agradecimiento

-EDWARD BAJA EL VOLUMEN DEL MALDITO APARATO - volvió a gritar y baje un poco tratando de contener mi risa

-Solo se atoro papa no hagas tanto ruido –dije yo con una vos muy tranquila

-A la chingada con poco ruido, ni en mi casa puedo estar en paz Edward apaga esa chingadera- Eli salio de su cuarto dirigiéndome otra mirada agradecida

-Buenos días a los dos

-Por que no eres como Eli, Edward ella es tan buena y no da tantos problemas como tu – y salio azotando la puerta de mi cuarto, yo tan bueno como Eli eso seria raro mi hermana desde los 15 fuma se droga y bebe hasta el cansancio mas de una ves e tenido que salvar su trasero

-Bueno papa si eso el lo que quieres seré tan bueno como Eli- dije entre dientes en lo que entraba al baño y serraba con seguro dejando ami padre atónito en la puerta del baño

-Edward sal del baño, maldita sea necesito ir al trabajo- lo esculle maldiciendo y tocando la puerta con gran insistencia, yo solo reí un poco mas y Salí por la ventana del baño baje por el tubo del agua y entre por la puerta trasera

-Buenos días mama – salude y me senté al lado de mi hermana sirviéndome un poco de cereal, de fondo solo se oían las maldiciones de mi padre

-Rebeca por dios habla con el carbón de tu hijo me tiene loco, me despierta como si fuéramos carceleros y ahora no me puedo bañar por que no sale del baño – cuando volteo de regreso para ir hacía arriaba se quedo parado con el pie simulando dar un paso

-La puerta se atoro otra ves y tuve que bajar por la ventana – dije como si nada

-Con una fregada voy a llegar tarde, Rebeca donde esta la sierra- mi madre solo me dio una mala mirada y siguió a mi papa tratando de encontrar la sierra

-nos vemos luego Eli, dile ami mama que…… bueno no lo se, inventa algo –

-claro pero adonde vas

-hoy es el día del estreno de Jasper le vamos a quitar lo virgen y hay que prepararlo

-bueno ¡OK¡ suerte con eso – Salí de la casa y en el momento tome mi celular y marque ami amigo Jasper y como siempre me contesto la grabadora

- no jodas en estos momentos estoy durmiendo o simplemente muy aburrido para hablar contigo así que deja un mensaje – sonó detrás de la bocina

- jazz despierta idiota tenemos planes lo recuerdas, hoy es tu gran estreno así que llámame

-Volví a marcar a Rosalie era la que vivía mas cerca de Jasper y realmente lo necesitaba despierto no solo para la escuela

- Que quieres Edward es muy temprano para que molestes – Rosalie era una hermosura escondida detrás de su estupido clarinete era música como su padre y era la diosa del estudio pero con ella no era bueno meterse era una fiera y tenia un mal carácter si la agarrabas en el mal momento

-Bueno días para ti también Rosalie

-No jodas Edward que es lo que quieres – me contesto con su mala leche

-Rosi podrías pasar a despertar a jazz cuando salgas para la escuela

-Tu estas loco el vive a mas de kilómetro y medio de mi

-Lo se Rosi pero solo pasa y despiértalo

- Edward estoy practicando no molestes – me entro otra llamada

-Rosi espera tengo otra llamada no tardo

-Hola "pezoncitos"

-Edward deja de llamarme "pezoncitos"

-Pero si es un sobre nombre muy lindo, además te va muy bien

-Que quieres decir con eso ED

-Que he visto unos cuantos pezones y créeme los tuyos son podridamente divertidos

-Eres un idiota Edward – me dijo mi niña ella era la mujer que todo adolescente pedía Isabella Swan ella era sexi y nada acomplejada se desenvolvía con facilidad en cualquier lado y era una bomba en la cama

-Bueno no te enojes solo digo la verdad, hora dime me ayudaras con el tema de Jasper

-Pensé que estabas de broma Edward

-Vamos bella, esculla tiene que perder su virginidad y te he nominado ya sabes para que lo ayudes

-Por dios ED tengo que hacerlo

-Lo prometiste – y volvió a sonar mi celular

-Espera tengo a Emmett en la línea, no me cuelgues

-Como quieras Edward – la esculle decir y pase a saludar a mi amigo

-Que sucede Emmett por que llamas

-Sabes donde están todos tengo cosas que contar

- No lo se pero podrías hacerme un favor , pasa por jazz quieres

-No puedo estoy ocupado

-Ocupado ¿tu? Con que

-Ocupado ¿lo recuerdas?- claro lo había olvidado Emmett tenia una cita y conociéndolo la debería ya de tener en su cama, pero así era el, todas querían algo con Em era alto y su cuerpo era musculoso mas que el mío y con su sonrisa derribaba a mas de una

-Bueno pues ni que hacerle salúdame a Irina

-Ya llegue pezoncitos que has pensado me ayudaras – no contesto y seguí hablando sin poner atención -Mira jazz tiene ya 17 y se tiene que estrenar antes de su cumpleaños, de lo contrario no puede ser mi amigo.

- De que hablas Edward – me dijo las vos de Rosalie un poco sorprendida

-Lo siento Rosi me he equivocado ¿puedes esperar?

-No –dijo ella en un bufido furioso

-Bueno tal ves tu puedas ayudar a jazz y como perder la virginidad

-¡Claro que no! Edward se realista. Definitiva mente necesitas a alguien sordo ciego y estupido para eso – me dijo ella ya muy malhumorada

-Que cruel eres Rosi

-Deja de chingar Edward

-Oye quieres venir a una fiesta

-Adiós Edward y por dios deja de llamar a bella "pezoncitos"

-Vamos Rosi es un nombre gracioso, además los tiene chistoso- y sin mas me colgó valla que grosera pero así era ella

- Estas todavía hay bella

-Si, sabes esta bien si estas tan desesperado ayudare a jazz

-Sabia que dirías que si, lo aremos en la fiesta de esta noche te parece

-Claro lo que tu digas

-Bueno nos vemos en la cafetería para poder planearlo todo

-¿Tengo que planearlo?

-Claro bueno nos vemos en un rato pezoncitos – dije con una sonrisa picara

- Te dije que no me llames así- y le colgué era una buena chica un poco loca en la moda y esas cosa pero era para mi por lo menos por momento en lo que encontraba a otra mas

-Tenía todavía una fiesta que planear así que volví a sacar mi celular para marcar a Jacob, tardo un poco en contestar

-ED no puedo hablar en este momento – después e escullo un ruido y un regaño bueno no me iba a quedar a escullar todo así que marque otro número esperando despertar estas ves a jazz

-Hola señor Whitlock ¿Cómo esta? , soy Edward

-Hola Edward estoy muy bien y dime a que se debe tu llamada

-Estamos un poco preocupados por jazz, tiene un examen de historia en diez minutos

- ¿QUE? ¿el que? , espera Edward lo despertare –después se escullaron los gritos

Jasper POV

-Despierta vago perezoso enano de mierda ¡puto enano! - mi amoroso padre (nótese el sarcasmo) me despertó y después dejo caer el teléfono en mi cabeza sabia quien era antes de contestar solo el podía lograra que mi papa me despertara de esa manera

- Por que molestas a estas horas Edward- le dije con mi vos cansada

-Café ahora tenemos que hablar

-De que, por que si no es una buena razón déjame dormir otra vez

-¿De vírgenes?

-¿QUE?

-Vírgenes, Virginidad ¿ya sabes? – me dijo con su vos tan tranquila a pesar de que se oía gran ruido desde donde me hablaba

-Y de quien es la virginidad

-La tuya tonto – y me despertó todos los sentidos el había prometido ayudarme con este pequeño problema virginal

-Te escucho – le dije con toda mi atención

Edward pov

-Espera jake en la línea

-Gracia ED ahora mi tío me corrió de la Mesquita y me quiere acusar, como si fuera un niño de 5 años

-No lo ara tu tío es encantador

-Bueno como sea que querías, y quera lo importante que me tenias que decir

-Hay una fiesta esta noche y jazz va a perder su virginidad

-Pues no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Emmett le prometió a Félix que iríamos a su gran noche de fiesta gay

-¿Qué Emmett es gay?

-No que yo sepa

-¿Entonces tu eres gay?

-Claro que no, pero Félix dice que habrá un montón de chicas buenas allí desesperadas por que no habrá nadie con quien coger ….. excepto Emmett y yo

-Jake niño tonto, jazz esta descendiendo en el túnel del amor y necesita apoyo

-Oye y ¿podríamos observar?

-Jake consíguete una chica pervertido – colgué y marque a Félix si el cancelaba sus planes los demás Irian a dar apoyo a jazz

Félix POV

Esta mañana había amanecido con ánimos anoche había ligado aun guapo de ojos miel y amanecer con el hizo que fuera a bailar tap con todas mis ganas, estaba concentrado cuando hoy mi teléfono sonar

-Si –conteste sin la necesidad e parar mi baila que era magnifico

-Hola Félix te necesitamos esta noche

-Lo siento ED, pero hoy es la gran noche de fiesta gay. Y tengo ganas de ir

-¡A la mierda con eso! esculla Félix ¿esculla por el amor de dios?- lo esculle refunfuñar pero no me importo yo seguía bailo esta muy inspirado

-Hermano no puedo faltar lo siento

-Félix ¿podrías dejar de bailar el puto tap? No puedo ni oírme con el ruido que haces

-Lo siento ED pero ya sabes tengo que ensayar para el espectáculo además hoy tengo gran inspiración – voltee y le guiñe un ojo a mi dulce acompañante que me veia bailar desde una esquina

-Bueno nos vemos en el parque antes de psicología diles a todos –

-Esta bien nos vemos en un rato- y colgué voltee a ver ami sueño y lo bese con gran entusiasmo

Jasper POV

Seguía esperando a Edward en el teléfono pero su llamada con jake me impaciento así que para matar el tiempo saque mi revista porno debajo de mi almohada dispuesto a saciar mi cuerpo virgen con ella. Esta muy emocionado propinándome una gran paja cuando la vos de Edward me trajo a la realidad

-Jazz, - no puse atención seguía en lo mío – jazz deja de pajearte- me grito

-No me estoy pajeando- trate de mentir – solo estoy ocupado

-Lo que tu digas, pero te aviso que te necesito en el café en 20 minutos

-Y eso por que

-Por que hoy en la noche dejaras a ese lindo niño en tu closet y saldrá el gran hombre y el señor alegre te entregara las llaves del sexo – después de eso me colgó y no hizo falta decir mas me pare lo mas rápido que pude ya ansiaba que fuera de noche

Llegue al café antes de los 20 minutos que me habían dado de limite me acerque a saludar a Edward y pedimos algo a la mesera

-Que cara tienes – me dijo mi amigo apenas me senté delante de el

-Estoy hecho una mierda por las mañanas

-Tu siempre estas hecho una mierda eso no es novedad Jasper

-Gracias supongo

-No te lo tomes mal amigo, pero no haces ejercicio, comes comida basura y ingieres mucha cafeína

-Que te jodan Edward- le dije enojado era mi amigo pero aveces me daban ganas de golpearlo- por cierto no tenia examen de historia ¿verdad?

- No, pero solo así te desperté

-Más te vale que sea bueno amigo

-Confía en mi jazz esta noche vamos a una fiesta y hay perderás tu virginidad, por que amigo déjame decirte que ya a tu edad es vergonzoso

-Que buen amigo, gracias por joder, además es bastante común que una persona de 17 siga siendo virgen

-No jazz es vergonzoso

-Mierda, tan malo es – el solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno y como va hacer o con quien

-Vamos a la fiesta y te conseguirás una chica lo suficiente mente ebria y en su estado de confusión llegara a creer que eres lo suficiente mente guapo para coger – a veces me preguntaba que tan amigo era mío ED

-¿Bueno no me has dicho quien es la afortuna entonces?

-Bueno jazz esto te va a gustar- levante la cara por que no entendía sus palabras y entonces la vi entrar al café mi ángel, la musa que inspiraban cada una de mis fantasías y con la que soñaba coger todas las noches. Voltee a ver a Edward petrificado esto era lo mas hermoso que había hecho por mi, creo que por eso el era mi amigo

-Si jazz eres un hombre muy afortunado amigo – me dijo y mis dudas quedaron borradas, dio otra mira a bella y todo paso en cámara lente pude ver sus hermosas y cremosas piernas con esa minifalda azul que traía sus hermosos ojos chocolatitos me regresaron la mira y de pronto me llego el olor a fresas de su cabello

-¿Bella? ¿Voy a hacerlo con bella?

-Espera jazz – no lo deje terminar mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad

-Dios mío voy a perder la virginidad con bella, gracias hermano no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho y baje la mirada tratando de no sonrojarme. Cuando la levante me quede mudo bella esta besando a Edward y vi mi sueño cayendo por los aires

-Estamos aquí para que me ayuden o simplemente debería empezar a gravarlos para usarlos para mi – les dije con resentimiento, Edward siempre tenia que tener lo mejor

-Esta bien, bella encontrase alguna candidata lo suficiente mente entupida para coger con jazz

-Alice- me dijo ella con simpleza como si no digiera nada importante

*-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hola otra ves aquí esta mi nueva idea como se los prometí esta basada en una serie de TV bueno díganme que les parece bueno amigas nos vemos luego

En una hora me voy a ver new moon chicas que emoción bueno les cuento luego como me fue


End file.
